


Perfect Fit

by gracerene



Series: HP Femslash Minifest Fills [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discipline, Dom Ginny Weasley, Dom/sub, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, HP Femslash MiniFest, POV Ginny Weasley, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Infidelity, Pet Names, Punishment, Season of Kink 2020, Sub Astoria Greengrass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Astoria has misbehaved and it's Ginny's job to think up the perfect punishment.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Ginny Weasley
Series: HP Femslash Minifest Fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310477
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: Music - Potions - Parenting - May/June2020, Season of Kink





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [hpfemslash-minifest](https://hpfemslash-miniest.tumblr.com) May/June 2020 theme(s) **Parenting** & **Potions** (kind of)
> 
> This is also doubling as the **Punishment/Discipline** square for my [2020 Bingo card](https://imgur.com/wB4Sr7M)!
> 
> Thanks to the lovely MalenkayaCherepakha for giving this a once-over!

Ginny had just about had it by the time they finally got home. 

The evening was always going to be awkward, the first joint family meal since their divorces three months ago. Harry, always keen to avoid the public eye, had invited everybody over to his new flat for a (hopefully) civilised meal, but Astoria hadn't been keen on giving him the _home advantage_ , as she'd called it. Ginny thought Astoria was being a little ridiculous—if anybody deserved the advantage, here, it was Harry—but he wasn't her responsibility any longer, Astoria was. Despite the fact that they'd been together _officially_ ever since their divorces, and _unofficially_ for more than a year before that, Astoria still felt threatened by Ginny's relationship with her (now) ex-husband. If it would make her more comfortable to have the meal somewhere "neutral" then that was what they would do. Malfoy had, of course, suggested a ridiculously posh and expensive restaurant in Diagon Alley as a compromise, but he _had_ offered to put up for a private room so they could eat away from prying eyes, so the matter had been settled.

Ginny had been—understandably—nervous about the whole ordeal. It was the first time the four of them, plus their children, would all be together since the dissolution of their marriages, and though her and Astoria's divorces hadn't been acrimonious per se, there had certainly been a degree of messiness to the whole affair.

Emphasis on _affair_.

Because though Harry and Malfoy had both known and consented to their wives' extramarital activities, understanding that Ginny and Astoria had needed things they'd been unable or unwilling to provide, it was only ever supposed to be about sex. Ginny longed to dominate and Astoria craved domination and when they'd met over a year ago at a kink club they'd both frequented, it had seemed like a match made in heaven. They were both happily married and only interested in something casual, a way to scratch that itch without disrupting their lives. Up to that point Ginny hadn't played with the same person more than a handful of times, but something about Astoria's need called to her, _captivated_ her. The things they wanted aligned so perfectly, and it wasn't long until they were meeting up multiple times a week to indulge their desires.

Neither of them had expected to fall in love. In fact, Ginny had fought against it for far too long, dragging out the inevitable and only hurting everybody all the more in the end. Because as much as she loved Harry, and a part of her always would, Astoria fit her so much better. 

Astoria was the one Ginny couldn't live without. 

More than hurting Harry, who was one of Ginny's best friends, she had been worried about hurting the children, terrified that they'd hate her when they found out. It wasn't as if they were aware of the fact that their parents' relationship wasn't exactly monogamous, and even if they had been, Ginny had broken the rules of her and Harry's agreement when she'd developed feelings for Astoria. She didn't want them to hate Astoria, thinking she'd broken up their parents' marriage, and Ginny didn't want them to resent _her_ for falling for somebody else, even if she knew she deserved their ire. But Harry had taken the news surprisingly well, better than Ginny would have anyway, and she was fairly certain his support had gone a long way towards Albus, James, and Lily being so accepting of the situation. Her, Astoria, Malfoy, and Harry had all agreed that the kids came first, and they'd been doing their best to make the transition as seamless as possible for all of them.

Still, it had only been three months, and Ginny knew they weren't in the clear yet. Which was why she'd been keen to start merging their families as much as possible. This meal with them all was meant to be a new start, though she'd not been so naïve as to think it would all go off without a hitch.

She just hadn't expected that hitch to be Astoria.

The meal itself had been relatively enjoyable—a few barbs from Malfoy, though mostly at Harry's expense, a few awkward questions from precocious Lily—and Ginny had actually started to relax. Teddy had come along to dinner as well—he was part of their family too, after all—and when the kids started whinging about wanting ice cream, he'd offered to take them down the street to Fortescue's while the adults finished up their port.

It had all gone downhill from there.

Astoria—who had consumed more wine during their meal than Ginny had realised—seemed to lose all restraint without the children there to keep her civil. She'd been unaccountably rude to Harry, who'd been bewildered, then furious, managing a few scathing retorts of his own before the kids had returned and they'd both had to reign themselves in. Ginny had been taken by surprise by the whole display, but she shouldn't have been, and that was on her. She was well aware that Astoria was prone to jealousy, and they'd been working on her insecurities, particularly when it came to Harry. She was getting much better, but it was the first time they'd all been together in months, and it wasn't exactly shocking that she might revert back to old thinking patterns. Ginny was certain it didn't help matters that there'd been an undeniable chemistry between Harry and Malfoy; the sniping between them had felt a little too much like flirting for Ginny's own comfort. She'd not been thrilled at the possibility but she also knew it was no longer her business. For Astoria, though, it would have been a step too far. Astoria and Draco's relationship hadn't ever been romantic the way Harry and Ginny's had been, but for years they'd been the most important people in one another's lives. Ginny knew Astoria wouldn't begrudge Draco finding happiness with somebody else—but she wouldn't want that person to be Harry. 

The evening had ended on an uncomfortable note, with Astoria and Ginny taking the kids for the evening and promising to drop them off with their respective fathers the following morning. The moment they got home Ginny shooed the children off on their bedtime routines before quietly walking to her and Astoria's room.

Astoria followed silently, even her footsteps managing to sound contrite. She knew she'd been bad.

As soon as the door shut Ginny whirled on her, pressing Astoria up against the door.

"You were out of line tonight," Ginny said severely.

Astoria whimpered. "I know. I'm sorry."

"You acted like a child, and we already have enough of those to manage."

"I didn't mean to! But he was being so _charming_ and even Draco was falling under his spell and I—"

Ginny kissed her, hard, pouring every bit of love and passion she felt for Astoria into the press of their lips. Her hand slid down Astoria's stomach and beneath the waistband of her skirt, pressing up against her cunt through her silken knickers. She was soft and fever-hot, and already Ginny could feel her getting wet, dampening the fabric as Ginny rolled her fingers and palm over her.

"I know," Ginny murmured, pulling away from Astoria's lips. "I've been so anxious about keeping our families intact that I didn't give enough consideration to how the dinner might affect you. I should have anticipated what happened, and I take responsibility for that, but that doesn't excuse your behaviour. You're better than how you acted tonight."

Astoria's face spasmed between shame and pleasure as Ginny continued rubbing her cunt. 

"I think you need to be punished, pet," Ginny said, her voice low and threaded through with steel. She pushed the tips of her fingers up into Astoria through the fabric of her panties, and Astoria gasped.

"Yes, mistress," Astoria breathed. She looked so beautiful like this, her eyes wide and shiny, her body pliant putty in Ginny's hands. It was such a rush, the trust and affection between them, the way Astoria handed over all the control to Ginny with the quiet belief that Ginny was worthy of it. Harry, for all that he tried, had never been able to give this to Ginny—it just wasn't in him. 

"Good." Ginny slid her hand out of Astoria's skirt with some regret and stepped away, a wash of pleasure rushing through her at Astoria's plaintive whine.

"What—?" 

"Bad girls don't get to come," Ginny said sternly. "What they _do_ get to do, however, is spend tomorrow brewing up the household potions we've grown low on."

Astoria gasped, her expression twisting into something pouty and petulant. "I thought we decided to go to the Apothecary tomorrow after dropping off the kids to pick up the pre-brewed potions!"

"That was before you decided to ruin dinner tonight," Ginny replied tartly. Astoria was a bit of a pain slut, so Ginny had to get more creative when it came to proper punishments. Conveniently, they were running low on a number of standard household potions—one of the consequences of having so many kids underfoot—and Astoria _hated_ brewing. Ginny could take it or leave it, and she'd been perfectly happy to shell out the extra Galleons on pre-brewed potions to save themselves the time, but now that Astoria needed a bit of discipline…

"But—"

Ginny cut Astoria off with a severe glance. "Are you questioning me, pet?"

Astoria's mouth snapped shut and her eyes went wide as she shook her head emphatically. 

"Good. We'll stop by the Apothecary for the ingredients tomorrow morning and then you can get to work. It shouldn't take you more than a couple of hours if you follow the instructions exactly."

Astoria sulked but nodded her acquiescence. "Yes, mistress."

Ginny smiled and brushed a soft kiss against Astoria's cheek. "That's a good girl. Now let's go check on the kids."'

Astoria nodded, flashing Ginny a wry smile. "How much do you want to bet that Lily skipped brushing her teeth again?"

Ginny laughed. "No bet. She's probably hoping we'll forget to check."

"You think she'd realise by now that we _never_ forget to check."

Ginny hooked her arm through Astoria's as they made their way down the hall to the kids' rooms, warmth expanding through her at the easy way Astoria had slotted right into her life. Things hadn't been easy, and there was clearly more work to be done, but Ginny knew it would be worth it. She'd found somebody that complimented her perfectly, somebody that could bend and break in the bedroom while still being a strong partner and co-parent outside of it. It was everything Ginny hadn't realised she'd wanted, _needed_ , when she got married so young, and though she wasn't proud of the hurt they'd caused by finding one another, she couldn't regret it, not for a moment.

"You take Albus and Scorpius, and I'll handle James and Lily?"

"I'm on it." Astoria moved towards Albus and Scorpius's room, but Ginny caught her hand and tugged her back for a brief but thorough kiss.

"You're not forgiven quite yet, but even bratty and disobedient, I wouldn't trade you for anything."

Astoria flushed with obvious pleasure and brushed another quick kiss against Ginny's lips. 

"I wouldn't trade you, either," she said as she walked away, flashing a cheeky smile at Ginny over her shoulder. "Even if you're going to make me brew potions all day tomorrow when we could be doing something _much_ more fun."

Ginny laughed and smacked Astoria's bum as she passed her on the way to James's room, tossing her a roguish wink.

"Get through those potions fast enough, and maybe you'll get a reward."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
